Happy Parthenopaeus Father's Day
by spaz19892000
Summary: The first father's day with the new Parthenopaeus family, OneShot


**A/N: Just something that came to me this past Father's Day that I've been meaning to post!**

* * *

Katra sat in the hallway just outside their suite playing with Ryssa. Katra heard someone coming down the hall, she looked up to find an employee pushing a room service cart. Standing up Kat lifted Ryssa to sit on her hip. The bus boy was about to push the cart into the room when she stopped him.

"I'll take it in." She smiled. The man smiled back and head back up the hall. Kat looked down at her daughter. "Ready to wake Daddy up?" The baby smiled and gurgled.

Kat smiled at her daughter and opened the door. She pushed the cart into the room before silently closing the door. Without a sound she pushed the cart into the bedroom and put it beside Sin side of the bed. Then Kat moved to the side and lifted the baby so that she was cradle against her chest. Crawling into the bed Kat moved until she and Ryssa were right beside Sin. Kat leaned down to Sin's ear and whispered to him. "Happy Father's Day Daddy." She held Ryssa out and the little girl kissed her father's cheek before Kat laid her on his chest.

"Hmmm." He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He looked to Kat. "Good morning." He lifted his head to kiss her lips. Sudden laughter broke them apart. Sin looked down at his daughter. "Well good morning to you too." He lifted one arm to hold her to his chest as he sat up. Once he was upright he moved her until she was lying in his arms. Lifting the shirt she was wearing he blew a raspberry on her belly and she laughed uncontrollably.

"We wanted to surprise you." Kat said pointing to the cart.

Sin followed her finger and then looked back at her. He kissed her. "Thank-you."

Kat smiled as she used her powers to bring the food between them. There was pancakes, bacon, eggs, fruit, coffee, juice, and a bowl of what looked like pink apple sauce. Kat smiled as she manifested a baby spoon in it. "Look Ryssa, Uncle Kish remembered your favourite."

"Here." Sin said reaching for the bowl.

"I can feed her so you can enjoy your breakfast."

Sin kissed her cheek as he took the bowl. "Thank-you, but its father's day and there are few things that I like more than feeding my baby girl."

Kat smiled as she watched Sin feeding their daughter. After the tenth spoonful Kat broke a piece of pancake off and spoke. "Okay Daddy it's your turn." Sin turned to her and she held the piece to his mouth.

Smiling he took the piece from her and ate it. So they continued until they were done breakfast. When they were finished Kat used her power to put the dishes back on the cart and wheel it to the living room. Snuggling into Sin's side as he rest an arm around her shoulders Kat rubbed a hand over her daughter's head. Sin kissed the top of her head and Kat looked up at him.

"Thank-you for this."

Kat smiled. "Oh don't thank me yet. Wait until you see your gift. But it has to wait until tonight." Sin frowned like a kid and Kat playfully bit his lip. "You can pout and give me puppy eyes all you want. It's not going to work we have places to be and people to see."

Sin laughed. "If you take Ryssa I'll get up and get dressed." Kat looked at him puzzled. "I thought we would take Ryssa to the park before we go to the restaurant." He handed her Ryssa and got out of the bed.

Standing Kat put her on her hip. "Come on baby girl. While daddy showers and gets dressed we'll finish wrapping Grandpa's gift."

Four hours later Kat and Sin walked into the restaurant. Sin was carrying Ryssa in her carrier while Kat had the diaper bag. "Hi." He addressed the waitress. "We're meeting some people here. I think they may have already arrived."

"Under what name sir?"

"Ash Parthenopaeus."

"Right this way, your party is already seated. I have some one bring you a highchair." She led them to a secluded area at the back of the restaurant. As the waitress put the two extra menus on the table Ash looked up and smiled. Sin took the seat beside Tory after giving her a quick hug.

Kat walked up to her father and hugged his neck before kissing his cheek. "Happy Father's Day Daddy."

Ash squeezed her tightly. "Thank you baby."

A waiter appeared with the highchair. Kat smiled before stepping away from her dad. "Put it right here thanks." The waiter nodded and put the chair between her chair and Ash.

Kat moved to where Sin had Ryssa out of the carrier and took her. She turned and handed Ash his granddaughter. Smiling he happily took her. "Hi there baby girl." Ryssa cooed as she reached out to him with her hand.

Ash moved his head and kissed her palm, which set her off into a giggle fit. "Here grandpa. This is from Ryssa."

Ash took the box from Kat. He looked at the box, it had been covered in white paper and had marker all over it. He smiled down at Ryssa. "Did you do the wrapping job?" _Specal fo gapa._ "Thank you sweetie. I love it." He kissed her forehead before he shifted her and started opening it. Inside what he found brought tears to his eyes. There was a silver framed picture. _Three Generations Of Love _was engraved on the frame. He looked at the picture and a single tear fell. It had been taken the day Ryssa was born. Newly arrived Ryssa was laying in her mommy's arms as Kat sat on the hospital bed. Ash sat beside her with one arm behind Kat's shoulders and the other cradling Ryssa closer to her mommy's chest.

All of a sudden Ash felt a little hand on his cheek and he realized that Ryssa had wiped his tear away. _Why gampa sad. _Putting the box on the table he brought Ryssa up and kissed her forehead. "I'm not sad Ryssa. I'm very happy. Thank-you for the gift akribos."

Ryssa clapped her hands. _Gampa smile! _With that Ash looked up to Kat to find her wiping away her own tears. "Thank-you." He smiled.

"Your welcome."

Ash looked from Katra the one thing he'd done right before he had died, to Ryssa in his arms who was the purest good he had ever known, to Tory who held the promise of his future. Yes, it was his first father's day as a father and his first as a grandfather, but it was it was as far as they come from his last.


End file.
